


Cold Noses and Warm Hearts

by eagererudite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Flying, Going Home, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagererudite/pseuds/eagererudite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Michael decided this year not to take a vacation during the summer like everyone else and save it for the winter instead. He grew up with seasons and he really, really missed them. He missed the brisk winter air, he missed hot cocoa, and most of all he missed snow. After weeks of pestering and begging Geoff he finally got the okay on his way to work."</p><p>Michael is going home, and he won't be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Noses and Warm Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a super fluffy fic by request, enjoy :)

Michael decided this year not to take a vacation during the summer like everyone else and save it for the winter instead. He grew up with seasons and he really, really missed them. He missed the brisk winter air, he missed hot cocoa, and most of all he missed snow. After weeks of pestering and begging Geoff he finally got the okay on his way to work.

When he gets to the office that morning, Michael practically skips into the office.

“Morning Gavvers!” He smiles as he takes his seat next to the lad.

“Morning Michael,” Gavin sleepily replies, “Why are you so chipper? It’s barely 8am?”

“Cause I’m heading home to Jersey next week and I just checked the forecast, there’s gonna be snow! And a fuckton of it!” Michael sings.

“Snow? Really? We never get snow here, and in England we wouldn’t get much.” He pauses, “How much is a fuckton?” Gavin questions excitedly.

“We’re looking to get between 12 and 18 inches. I’m so excited to see snow again, Gav. I’ve missed it so much.” A smile spreads across his face at the thought.

Gavin starts to wonder what that much snow would look like. What it would feel like. Could he eat the snow? You’re not supposed to eat the snow in England, there’s never enough to get a good clean coating. So unless he caught it on his tongue, Gavin has never actually tasted snow. Never actually gotten to do much more then skate down the street in his shoes in the slush.

“Gav?”

“Yeah?”

“I leave tomorrow, so you better head home and pack.” Gavin just stared at the curly haired man, “What? Whatt are you saying Michael?”

“You’re coming with me, you mong.” Michael chuckles. The smile that spreads across Gavin’s face makes all the pleading and annoying Geoff instantly worth it. For the first time in a long time, Michael can see Gavin’s smile reach his eyes. They light up and squint as he smiles so hard Michael swears he would get stuck that way.

Seeing the Brit smile was all Michael wanted in life. He’d give up everything to be able to make him smile like this every day. He wasn’t quite sure when, but Michael knew he had started liking Gavin. It may have been those long nights they spent up playing games, the subtle (and not so subtle) flirting between the two in and out of the office, but he knew he was fucked one night at Cognito.

Seated at a picnic table, side by side, the two were a few beers in at this point and they were catching up to Michael. The two were engaged in their usual flirty banter when Geoff teased, “Why don’t you two just make out already.” Michael’s heart stopped and he looked at Gavin who was obviously being affected by the beers as well, and caught himself hoping Gavin would actually kiss him. That was when he started to ponder his feelings for the lad, wonder if his feelings stemmed past just that one drunken encounter.

And they did. He noticed the feelings slowly. How his heart skipped a beat when he saw him first thing in the morning. How his hair was always a mess but was never messy in the same way, and Michael loved it. How whenever he made a comment to Michael he lingered looking at him just a moment longer than he should have. How when they hugged Gavin clung a little too tight for a little too long.

Michael liked Gavin; there was no way to around it now. The feelings were there, and Michael had no clue how long they had been. All he knew is that they were there, and they were never going away.

* * *

Gavin bounces all the way up the loading dock; he is so excited to finally see New Jersey. The plan is to fly into the Newark airport, get their rent-a-car, and drive down to Egg Harbor Township where Michael’s childhood friend is currently living. This plan hinged on whether or not Michael stabbed Gavin with a plastic knife on their four hour flight for not shutting up about being ‘so bloody excited Micoo’.

“I got a text from Jimmy, apparently the flurries have already started there. We may end up landing after it starts actually snowing.” Michael mentions looking up from his phone. Gavin sleepily nods and snuggles up to Michael for the flight. Within minutes, the Brit falls asleep and is quietly snoring on Michael’s shoulder.

Michael closes his eyes, listening to the younger man as he himself drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Michael waits impatiently as Gavin frantically searches for his suitcase, “Michael, don’t look at me like that. I can’t remember if I took my suitcase or one of the Ramsey’s! I don’t remember what I’m looking for!”

Michael sees a familiar looking suitcase come around the luggage belt again, looking at the tag on it, he busts out laughing: _I belong to the British idiot who is yelling about not being able to find me – love Geoff_

“Gav, I found it,” Michael giggles handing him his suitcase with the tag clearly visible. Gavin rolls his eyes and groans, “Figures.”

They gather their suitcases and head to the rental car waiting for them. As they finally walk through the exit, Gavin stops in his tracks, causing a few people to stop short and bump into eachother.

“Michael!” he exclaims, “Look how much snow there is, Michael!”

There’s that look again, the happiness in his face reaches his eyes. It melts Michael every damn time. What made Michael smile even harder, what Gavin called ‘so much snow’ was only a dusting to Michael; about two or three inches at most.

“Gav, you know there’s going to be so much more of this by morning?” he states, watching as the Brit actually squeals and jumps up and down, nearly slipping.

“Well what are we waiting for? Let’s go!” he sings grabbing Michael’s hand and racing off to the car.

* * *

 

The lads have traveled about an hour down the Garden State Parkway when the snow really picks up.

“Gav, grab my phone and call Jimmy. Tell him were at 82 but were getting off and heading for a hotel, can’t see jackshit right now.” Gavin just looks at Michael and blinks. Michael sighs, “82 is the number of the exit we’re about to take to get off the parkway.  Even if you don’t understand it, he will.”

Nodding Gavin unlocks Michael’s phone and is greeted with a lock screen. Pouting, he shoves the phone in Michael’s face.

His heart stops, he knows Gavin won’t draw the connection between the letters and numbers in his passcode but he worries.

“It’s 4288, its uh, the day I first rage quit something…apparently.” He stutters, knowing it really spells Gavv cause he’s a fucking loser like that. However, as expected, Gavin didn’t think twice about the explanation.

* * *

They check every motel and hotel between the exit and the beach until they finally found one place that was open, the Dessert Palm Inn. A shitty motel in Seaside Park, known for being ground zero for sleazy hook ups during the summer, but they were desperate for a place to stay as the snow really started to fall.

Gavin stands at the window of their room, which unfortunately only had a king sized bed, a bathroom, and a mini-fridge. No television what-so-ever because usually the inhabitances of this motel are a bit preoccupied. The snow fell consistently but it was slow enough for Gavin to follow single pieces of snow as the fell to the ground.

Some pieces looked big and fluffy and sank slowly to the ground, being carried in every direction by the wind. Others were smaller, almost too small to see, and they fell so quickly they all blur together and look like rain.  All of it falling at different rates, fell together to create the most pure white blanket Gavin had ever seen. The beauty of it struck Gavin completely silent.

Watching Gavin watch the snow fall, it was something Michael could do all night. Gavin was sitting criss-cross on the floor in front of the sliding glass door that lead to the balcony. He looked like a little kid seeing the tree all decorated for the first time on Christmas morning. The look on Gavin’s face, how he was smiling, Michael felt himself fall in love.

In that moment, Michael can just tell how deeply in love he is falling. What they say is true about falling in love, he thinks to himself, it is like falling asleep; slowly and then all at once.

Michael can feel his eyes becoming heavier and heavier, so he takes off his shirt and slips into sweatpants. Blushing realizing he is half naked in front of Gavin.

 “Gav, you mind if I don’t sleep with a shirt on? It’s just not something I’m used to. But I will if it bothers you.” Rushing to add the last sentence.

“I was actually planning on sleeping in just my pants, erm, underwear.” Gavin chirps back with a smile. Michael’s blush deepens as the image flickers through his mind, “Well just keep your dick in your pants on your side of the bed and we’ll be fine.”

“Deal,” he smiles, “but I want to watch the snow some more.” Michael climbs into bed and quickly drifts off to sleep

* * *

Michael jolts awake as something touches his face; it’s that damn sandy, out of control mane of Gavin’s. Michael quietly chuckles to himself as he realizes Gavin somehow, in the night, became his little spoon. He snuggles back into Gavin’s hair, pulling the younger man closer to him. He holds his breath and shuts his eyes as he stirs next to him, praying Gavin can’t feel his heart thumping in his chest.

Gavin rolls over and buries his face in the older man’s chest, nuzzling in and sighing. Michael relishes in the moment, knowing it won’t last much longer. Taking advantage of the sleeping lad, he gently kisses the top of his head. As Michael relaxes into the cuddle, Gavin stirs again beginning to wake up.

Gavin opens his eyes to find himself staring at Michael’s chest, giggling he pokes the older man.

“Hey Michael,” he coos, “Michael, can you let me go? I have to pee.” Pretending to have just woken up, Michael yawns, “For fucks sake Gavin, I said keep your dick on your side of the bed.”

“Well _you_ wrapped _your_ arms around _me_ , Micoo.” Gavin teases as he crawls out of bed and heads to the bathroom.

Taking a deep breath, Michael does his best to recreate the feeling of Gavin in his arms so he can recall it on his lonely nights. This undoubtedly being the only time it will ever happen. He focuses on the feeling of Gavin’s legs intertwined with his, his nose pressed against his collarbone, his breath on his chest, and the tickle of his hair on his face.

“Michael!” Gavin exclaims causing Michael to jump out of his thoughts, “Look at it all! Look at the snow!” Lo and behold, the forecast had been correct, just outside their room was a foot of snow. Jumping up and down, “Can we go play in it Micahel? Please? Please? Pleeeeease??”

“Fine,” Michael pretends to grump, “But only after you put on some fucking clothes.”

“But I don’t have any snow gear, what do I wear?” Gavin pouts.

“For fucks sake man, you wear jeans, sweats, and then more sweats. Two or three pair of socks. A tshirt, a longsleeve shirt, and your sweatshirt. This really isn't that difficult.” Michael explains rolling his eyes.

“Maybe for you,” Gavin whines, “you’re used to snow!” They boys begin to dress themselves, and Michael can’t help but steal glances at Gavin.

* * *

Trekking into the foot of snow, Michael, being used to it, knows to take it slow and steady. Whereas Gavin sprints full force into the snow and within four or five feet falls on his face. Michael laughing hysterically, offers Gavin a hand to help him up.

“So you want to see the best part of Jersey?” He asks as he hoists the younger man to his feet.

“It gets better than this?” Gavin can hardly contain his excitement. Together they walk the half block to the boardwalk, Gavin frequently needing to hold onto Michael to keep from falling down again.

They climb the ramp leading to the boardwalk and for the second time in a twenty-four hour period, Gavin is rendered speechless. He looks over the beach, covered in snow.

The coating is uneven, higher against the dunes fading out as it approaches the ocean. Near the ocean it clings to some parts of the sand but not to others. The ocean looks so blue against the white shore. The smell of the ocean is what Michael loved the most about the winter; it smelled much like it did in the summer but more crisp and less fishy. It has a slightly salty smell, with the same appeal that a bonfire has. It’s just a smell that eases the soul and calms the mind. But with the snow on the ground, the smell was even cleaner, crisper.

“Can…can we go play in it..?” Gavin never looked so excited, at least not that Michael has seen.

“Of course you mong!” Michael yells over his shoulder as he jumps the rail and heads onto the beach. Gavin chases after him, getting his foot stuck on the railing and flopping on his face again. Michael quickly packs a snowball and hurls it at Gavin, hitting him on the top of his head as he stands up.

“Oh you mingy little prick!” Gavin squeals as he launches himself at Michael promptly tackling him into the snow. Michael easily over powers the younger man, throwing him off and pouncing on him pushing him into the snow. The two men lay laughing, one on top of the other, in the snow.

The laughter dies down and Michael can feel it, that moment as the idea of a kiss circulates in the air. The tension rises as he stares at the younger man pinned underneath him, weighing the options of kissing him now versus not.

He knows that there might not be another moment as perfect as this to make his move, no moment that would ever be as perfect. But he knows, the Gavin doesn’t feel the same, there’s no way he does. Sighing, Michael begins to shift his wait off Gavin.

He is pulled down into a kiss.

Gavin pulls him into a gentle and tender kiss. One where their lips connect and move together, creating a slow yet passionate rhythm. Michael is the first to pull away from the kiss.

“How long?” An incomplete thought, an even more incomplete sentence but the only thing he can formulate.

“From the moment I met you” Gavin replies as he kisses Michael again, obviously understanding what he meant.  

Gavin curling up into him as they slept wasn't a happy accident. Gavin’s lingering hugs weren’t just friendly. Everything Michael fell because of weren’t just misleading signs and happy accidents but Gavin feeling the same. Pulling out of the kiss, looking into the eyes of his best friend, Michael whispers the words he never thought he’d get the chance to say, “I love you, Gavin Free.”

Then, he hears the words he never thought he’d ever hear from anyone, let alone Gavin.

“I love you, Michael Jones.”


End file.
